When Death Fell For Hell
by neratics
Summary: A shinigami in training trying hard to finish his final assignment in order to become a full God of death. Who knew feudal Japan would have so many problems and onto of that, what's a man to do with the riles of love. Rivalry or continue into something deeper? This fan fiction was written to piss off a friend, will have 18 content in it. OCXFC fan fiction Yaoi,Not Complete,ongoing
1. Chapter 1: The Assignment

Our story begins with a small student of the shinigami academy in the afterlife. Standing at a decent 5'9",long green hair scruffy bangs that normally went over the right side of his face. The less than enthused Rokuga was receiving his first Age(pronounced Ah-gey here). Which was a traditional assignment of intermediate Shinigami's in the academy. Living in the afterlife did indeed have its perks, you could quite literally mess with space and time and it not actually have an effect on the prime universes time line. Holding true to the theory that what has gone back from the future into the past has already occurred in the present. Rokuga could definitely be described as somewhat cynical, but this is what he had been looking towards since his first entry into the academy. 19 and wanting desperately for the freedom intermediates had, he could proudly say he had a Two star certificate in his academic progression. Newbies spend the first two years at the academy as a _One Star_. The next three to five years you're a two star to start, and can gain up to 5 stars. You need at least four to graduate in order to call yourself a full Shinigami. The Age assignment is what made up your final years at the academy, the objective was to fix a certain timelines problem with the supernatural.

Demons, ghosts, sometimes just helping common spirits move on. Rokuga was handed a gorgeous looking death scythe for his assignment. It was the AR54, their where many like it but this one was his. His in particular was crafted specifically towards him, as most scythes where from the academy. Investing personally into the students to give them a weapon they would excel with, but be the standard scythe. His in-particular carried the uniform onyx black staff but rather than simply one blade it had two. The largest one symbolizing the top and having an inky black gradient into the starry silver blade it held. Similar to the claws of hell itself, if it where to be described as such, that held the blade onto the staff. The second blade was much smaller, representing the bottom of the scythe. Its decorations not even nearing the complexity of the beginning of his scythe which had a similar formation to a raven's head with the afforementioned hands as its beak. Even light lines of, what looked like, brimstone had made cracks and veins along his staff; with a comfortable grip placement for both his hands. It was just right, the perfect weight, giving a few playful swings in front of his instructor; he couldn't but feel this satisfying feeling of being a full shinigami, despite still being a student.

His instructor on the other hand, an old man full of life, ironically being a god of death; could only look at him with awe and kinship. He was a crooked old man, a long scraggly beard with half moon glasses that where gilded. His eyes a soft dimmed emerald and his cheeks dusted in blush. His high cheekbones and leaned over stature, including loose puffy robes made him look like some mock version of Santa Clause.

"Now now, relax you might take my eye out boy!" He called with a jovial laugh added to it. Waving his hand and approaching with his oak wood staff tapping the ground as he made his way over, and by making his way over he was really just making a stiff shuffle towards him.

Rokuga, almost feeling bad for his instructor, made a wanting motion to help the father figure his instructor was. Offering his hand but was simply dismissed, pressing that he needed no help.

"Really you should get some type of wheel chair." Rokuga said with a half hearted chuckle, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. His teacher giving him a harsh pat on the back and waving his staff in Rokuga's face in exasperation.

"And be like one of those old coots! I think white as rain! Just watch me go, there's still life in this body yet and I'll still be kickin' !" The old mad did a stiff jig, trying hard to emphasize his point but a hard electric shock of pain up in his back made him stop and lean against his staff.

"Well, There's still life in you, that's for sure." Rokuga said with a simple sigh before following his instructor into his office. The office was beautifully decorated place to behold. Star signs adorned the wall in a golden shimmery paint, a soft dark blue rug that faded into a midnight black, seamlessly blending into the wall. The ceiling up above them both showed a star map of the prime galaxy where their main form of business took place, the milky way; Its sister Andromeda directly beside it. He took a seat in his extremely comfortable chair and leaned back with a loud groan of satisfaction before using his own magic to lift a scroll from the shelf and bring it over to him. "Congrats on becoming an intermediate," he began, shifting his bifocals on his nose.

"Your age assignment or more over your graduation assignment will be to get rid of extra Demons and any other supernatural problems that are causing a rise in ancient Nihon. We will be putting you in the feudal era,I believed you where more than capable of taking care of the demons during this time. But not only that we've seen an odd spacial rip. Where these demons are now leaking into the present somehow, we'd like you to minimize or even nullify the threat, if at all possible. You will continue working in this era, of course, till you've acquired at least a four star rank at the end of your five years there. " Finally finished speaking, he rolled up the scroll and passively handed it over to Rokuda. The man barely able to hold back his excitement, he felt like he was going to burst with joy. His normal 'I don't give a shit' expression ripped into a wide smile as he danced a bit in place holding the scroll; his teacher on the other hand was quick to die down his happiness, as much as he didn't want to.

"Now, now, don't get too excited. There a few rules regarding this. Your objective is to take care of the supernatural and the dead, not the living. You do not personally interact with mortals unless absolutely necessary, you are meant to be similar to a ghost and to other supernatural beings that is what your aura will be as well. Do not go around just picking up food at random where people can obviously see the object." He said with a slightly flustered groan added to it. "Make it sly at least or take off your haori to appear mortal to them so you can gain food. Not only that, not all demons are evil, you are to exercise demons who are outwardly causing trouble for the living. The rules aren't terribly strict but you are going to be a god of death. Take it with some professionalism and humility."

Rokuda understood full well at this point, lifting his scythe proudly and shrinking it into a keychain as for easier transport and putting on his belt with pride. He made an internal note that his current hoodie and tracksuit looking attire may not be the best thing to wear for feudal japan. A wardrobe change seemed like the first thing he may have to do.

"I'm sure that I'll be more than capable ,my training has led up to this,I will become a Shinigami by the end of these five years. Mark my words." He said with such affirmation, his words whereas good as an oath by blood.


	2. Chapter 2: A Shard

Feudal Japan, the mid summer at least. The air was balmy as Rokuga slowly walked forward along the path, quaint and full in his haori of souls that let him be invisible to the Mortal passersby. The shinigami, having acquired the appropriate clothing for the era, a dark grey short kimono that went down to his mid-thigh with puffy white pants underneath with ties and bandages leading down to simple geta shoes. The flat planks they called shoes he had to get used to as they where certainly uncomfortable. He was very unsure as to just how the locals wore them all the time. A mystery he might find the answer to, in time.  
But for now his main objective was to actually find something wrong with this area, walking through villages with the world unaware of his presence was fun but only for so long. He needed action on his first day, there had to be just something.  
Long walks onto paths and sitting by lakes, it seemed as if whatever area he was in was plagued with being unable to really find a grievance.  
In fact it had gone on like this for a month, finding scraps of food, doing menial chores or last rights for people who had loved ones past. But not so much as a lost spirit had crossed his path. That was until he met a yokai, specifically under the name Kasa-obake.  
He felt disappointment creep up through him, unsure if this was some pitiful gesture from whatever god was watching him now, or just what little luck he actually had. Rokuga seemed mildly displeased as the umbrella yokai bounced around shaking and crying, flapping itself open and shut in distress.

It was Rokuga's job to help the living, though he was unsure if supernatural jurisdictions applied to him, but from so much endless boredom in ancient Nihon he was sure, he-himself, would die eventually from nothingness. With that in mind he went ahead and approached the distressed umbrella, kneeling down to its level and tilting his head, his expression blank with no real inflection of emotion as it normally was.  
"Any particular reason you're on the run there?"He asked simply as the umbrella ran into him with a harsh thud and nearly shrieked at the shinigami. Cowering in fright and repeatedly ruffling its covering.  
"P-please d-don't hurt m-me!"It shrieked again in a harsh stutter.  
"I've no interest, where are you coming from? Did something happen?" He asked as he took a seat on the ground, his legs in a natural lotus position.  
"M-My home, a-a d-d-demon!A huge T-tanuki Demon!"  
At the very idea of a fluffy raccoon turning into a gigantic godzilla type monster, Rokuga couldn't help but laugh.  
"A Tanuki demon?"He asked through stifled snorts.  
"Yes!Can't you hear me I am speaking your language aren't I!"The beaten up umbrella exclaimed in outrage, Rokuga feeling himself sweat a bit unsure exactly how to handle the situation.

"I'm sure I could handle it," Rokuga began again, pressing his hands against the umbrella to try and calm it down. The umbrella shaking slightly less and blinking its one cyclops eye, twiddling the toes on the singular foot that held it up, it seemed more than appreciative for Rokuga and started acting similarly to a dog. Which freaked Rokuga out respectively. Awkwardly pushing the umbrella yokai off of him, he got up, flapping his haori like some super hero cape behind him and summoned his scythe.  
"I'll save your village kid," he said finally with a wide grin, hopping onto the staff of his scythe and ,standing similarly to a surfboard on it, flew off into the distance.

Roars filled the air accompanied by the rancid smell of brimstone. Clear off in the distance in a dissonant village with shrieks and screams, you would be able to see the light hitting a furry like structure. Dwarfing the houses around it as it slammed its feet into the ground, causing what felt like earth quakes to occur. The Tanuki demon had made slow movements, grabbing the poor humans littered around the ground and shoving them into its maw. Blood soaking its muzzle with the sound of gargled screams and the cracking of bones accompanying his guttural growls of hunger.

This was exactly what Rokuda had wanted. The action to make up for a month of silence and he wanted everyone to know it was him taking care of the demon. He flipped the pleated part of his haori over to expose his existence to the village. Sweeping in on his scythe like some witch and popping it up into his hands. The villagers a bit too panicked to actually notice him, however, He was sure to change that in a moment.

The shinigami immediately got to work, the fluffy rabid looking tanuki snapping its maw towards him, thrashing its tail and taking down the towns folk houses in a rage. Spinning his scythe to hit side of his neck with the staff to hold it, he was more than prepared. Rushing up to the demon with thundering stomps before leaping into the air and slamming the back of his scythe against the Tanuki's head to gain its attention first.  
"Hey! Over here fatso!" He yelled, the tanuki roaring in response and beginning to chase after Rokuga, practically nipping at the shinigami's heels. Rokuga silently cursing these geta shoes before grabbing them and chucking them off as hard as he could at the demon. It only gave a stifled roar in annoyance from them hitting one of its eyes.  
Claws out, teeth on display,Rokuga was more than qualified to take care of the demon. Or at least, thats what he thought, in the minor instance before being smacked hard into a tree. The wind being knocked from his lungs, and his scythe pressed up against his chest. The tanuki grabbed the tree that held him and ripped it at its roots out of the ground. He felt terror spread through him and his cynical cockiness left his body in an instant. Maybe his instructor wanted to give him a taste of humility. But his desire to live was much stronger. Adrenaline and blood pumping in his ears, a shriek came out of him from the tanuki demon crushing his ribs.  
He struggled hard, time feeling like it was slowing to an agonizing crawl. He couldn't possibly die at the first demon he came by. He didn't want to, he wasn't going to. Finally using pure willpower he was able to squirm out from under its hand and onto the branches of the tree. The tanuki, noticing this, didn't mind at all playing with its food. In fact it flumped over the other trees of the forest, looking like a crude depiction of Dionysus, dangling grapes over its maw. Rokuga took this chance and jumped off onto the giant Tanuki's snout. The scythe was brand new and he'd hate to just dirty it like this, but he had no choice.  
Rokuga made a swift and hard swing of his blade into the tanuki's nose. Piercing both nostrils in his fell swoop. The tanuki stopped for a second, the pain not hitting it immediately. Only when Rokuga had yanked his blade out and the tanuki threw its head back in pain,Rokuga jumped up and slammed his blade into the demons eye. Yanking it out and tossing it with a loud grunt to the side. The tanuki was hysterical, crying hard and rolling around on its back. Holding its eye socket and trying to bat at Rokuga, who was jumping around on his stomach. He planned it, ignoring the pain in his ribs, once the tanukis claws where sheathed, he had jumped at its neck. The Tanuki roared out of frustration and anger, slamming its own claws into its jugular in a failed attempt catch Rokuga. Having rammed its claws into its major vein, blood splurted like a firehose on maximum from its neck. Pulling its claws out slow in its dying moments, as per tradition with his demon exorcism classes, Rokuga shoved the blade of his scythe into the tanuki's wound and ran as fast as he could from there to the other side of its neck and using what little flight powers he had to fall down with the blade and swing it all the way around its scruff. The tanuki was dead before it knew its spine was severed. Blood fell all over the landscape and the village like crimson hellfire.  
Silence followed soon after, as if a war had been won. The shinigami slowly lifting his head to the sky as blood fell over him and the rest of the woods, the village included in its gross downpour. Rokuga heaved a breath of air as his nerves where finally allowed to calm down now, the demon had been exercised and properly vanquished of. To his surprise however, its body dissipated slowly into the air, falling apart and decaying before him and what was left was... an odd cluster of crystals. Well, more over, it looked like 2 crystals stuck together at the base with a light pink hue to them. Their luster wasn't gone at least, he wouldn't have even seen it if it didn't fall down in front of him. What a strange thing for a demon to have? Nonetheless there was plenty of cleaning up to do, restoration spells where in his power. And though he couldn't fix the damage done to homes, as they where man made, he could at least fix the damage done to the woods from the tanukis rampage.  
He grunted, willing himself as the blood still pounded in his ears, to draw an X into the ground. Lifting his scythe above his head and letting gravity drive it into the center. Flowers immediately took over the landscape in a green light. Popping up all over the place as trees mended themselves back together.  
Finally he could rest, or so he thought. Limping into the, nearly, destroyed village. He was met with the 30-40 people who where alive, somehow, he could hear blurred cheers, the world was slowly beginning to turn black. The last thing he remembered was a woman running up to him and gripping him tightly as if trying to catch him from falling.

And then, the world went black…


End file.
